


#Karlena

by GettingGreyer



Series: Supercorp Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Social Media AU elements, Supercorpweek2k17, catco interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Supercorp Week 2k17 Day 1: When they first realize they have feelings for each otherAfter a picture of a kiss between the famed CEO Lena Luthor and mild-mannered reporter Kara Danvers went viral, the two lovebirds give an exclusive interview to CatCo magazine.





	#Karlena

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I wrote it all yesterday. Edited to make it less crappy this morning. Hope you like it.

 

SIX MONTHS AGO

**@NationalCityGossip:** Gal pals _@LenaLuthor_ and _@karadanvers_ were spotted having dinner last night while holding hands. #FriendshipGoals

<image>

**@evrythngisgay:** _@NationalCityGossip_ suuuuuure, “gal pals”

**@str8pride:** _@NationalCityGossip @evrythngisgay_ ????

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ they gay

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ No they aren’t. Just because two girls are close friends doesn’t make them gay smh

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ we’ll see …

**@evrythngisgay:** _@NationalCityGossip @str8pride_ #karlena #lenara

 

FOUR MONTHS AGO

**@karlenashipper:** _@evrythngisgay_ DID U SEE THE PIC KARA POSTED!!!

**@evrythngisgay:** _@karlenashipper_ I just did! OMG! SHE HAS ABS!!!

**@superluthor:** _@evrythngisgay @karlenashipper_ no wonder lena is in love with her lol #karlena

**@notanalien:** _@superluthor_ I thought the ship name was #lenara ????

**@evrythngisgay:** _@notanalien_ Both #lenara and #karlena work but most of us use the latter

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisga_ y they’re still not gay

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ we’ll see

 

TWO MONTHS AGO

**@NationalCityGossip:** Reporter _@karadanvers_ gives her friend _@lenaluthor_ a kiss on the cheek before she unveils the #Supergirl statue. #FriendshipGoals

**@karlenashipper:** _@NationalCityGossip @evrythngisgay_ ASDFGHJKL

**@evrythngisgay:** _@NationalCityGossip @karlenashipper_ at this point they must be doing this to annoy us …

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ or maybe, just a thought, they aren’t together???

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ y do you still follow me? Anyway, even you have to admit that was a little gay.

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ … it was a little gay, but that doesn’t mean they’re together!!!

**@superluthor:** _@str8pride_ just admitted that #karlena is gay! Next we just have to prove #supercorp

**@str8pride:** _@superluthor_ #supercorp is even more bizarre than #karlena.

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ we’ll see ....

 

ONE MONTH AGO

**@CatCoMagazine:** #Supergirl saved _@lenaluthor_ life after being kidnapped by #CADMUS. Read our latest issue for an exclusive interview written by _@jimmyolsen_

**@superluthor:** Once again #supergirl saves lena! #supercorp

**@karlenashipper:** _@superluthor_ I love #supercorp but why isn’t Kara writing the article. She always writes about Lena … #Karlena

**@evrythngisgay:** _@karlenashipper_ I heard rumors about a fight, but I don’t know. #karlena

**@superluthor:** _@evrythngisgay @karlenashipper_ No idea, but Lena must know who Supergirl is right? She’s been saved so many times by her at this point ...

**@str8pride:** _@superluthor_ maybe that’s why they fought. Kara’s a journalist. Maybe Lena knows but won’t tell Kara. #Supercorp #Karlena

**@notanalien:** _@str8pride @superluthor_ What if Kara is actually #Supergirl and has been lying to Lena this whole time. Lena found out when Supergirl saved her and is now mad.

**@evrythngisgay:** _@notanalien_ no offence but that’s ridiculous _@str8pride_ what are you even doing here?

**@karlenashipper:** _@evrythngisgay_ isn’t it obvious? we converted _@str8pride_ into a #karlena shipper.

**@str8pride:** _@karlenashipper_ NO! I just like hanging out here

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ suuuuuuure

 

FIVE DAYS AGO

 

**@NationalCityGossip:** Bezzie mates @lenaluthor and @karadanvers were caught locking lips outside L-Corp building. Guess they’re no longer mad at eachother

**@evrythngisgay:** _@NationalCityGossip_ OH COME ON!! BEZZIE MATES? REALLY??

**@karlenashipper:** _@evrythngisgay_ who wants to tell _@NationalCityGossip_ about gay people?

**@superluthor:** _@karlenashipper @evrythngisgay_ MEEE! But omg, the #karlena kiss finally happened!!

**@evrythngisgay:** _@superluthor @karlenashipper_ always knew it would. Do you guys know where _@str8pride_ is?

**@karlenashipper:** _@evrythngisgay @superluthor_ idk, they haven’t been online all day. It’s a shame. I would’ve loved to shove this in their face.

**@evrythngisgay:** _@karlenashipper_ same

 

* * *

 

“So,” The reporter tapped her pen against the notepad as she turned on the recording device. “Are you two ready?”

Lena and Kara looked at each other, their hands were clasped together as they sat in the seats opposite of the woman. They seemed to communicate silently with one another, their eyes never moving from each other’s gaze and then, after a moment, a nod. The blonde and the brunette turned their eyes back to the reporter and with a smile they said in unison, “Yes.”

The reporter, Maria, watched all of this with mild curiosity. She really wasn’t interested in writing this article at all. Why were people so obsessed with the love lives of strangers? Especially when they likely wouldn’t even last. “So, this is your apartment, correct?” She said pointing to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yes, though normally it doesn’t look nearly this nice.” Kara laughed. “Lena, my girlfriend, helped me clean it up. God, I love saying that.” Kara turned to Lena, her eyes gleaming. “My girlfriend.”

Lena smiled widely as she pecked a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. The pair laughed fondly, their thumbs rolling circles into each other’s palms. They seemed to be trapped in a word of their own making. A world that was only meant for them.

Maria coughed awkwardly and the couple eventually turned their faces towards her, pulled from their world, their hands still clasped together. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It seemed the two of them were in the “lovey-dovey” stage of their relationship. It was new, fresh, and exciting. And Maria knew that this stage likely wouldn’t last.“How long have you been dating?”

The two erupt into laughter at the question and Maria couldn’t help but to raise her eyebrow at the behavior.

“You see,” Kara began, “We haven’t been dating long, or at least I don’t think we have.” Kara spoke rapidly, each word coming out in a jumbled mess. “I mean, looking back we’ve been doing all the dating stuff for a while. We just never called it dating, you know, heteronormativity and all. And um, but we’ve liked each other a long time! I don’t really—”

“Kara,” Lena laughed, placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled at her girlfriend’s tease, she reached up and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. It was if the pair could not stop holding hands.

“Well,” Lena began, and Kara released a sigh of relief at not having to answer the question.  “Technically, only five days, but I fell in love with her a long time ago.” Lena said, her eyes fixated on Kara.

“Aw,” Kara said, “I love you too.”

Maria looked at the pair and felt herself at a point of utter bafflement. Here were two people who seemed completely in love with one another. It was something often missing in life. She shook the thoughts away as she asked her next question.

“And when did you two first meet?”

“Well,” Kara started, “It was before I was a reporter, but my friend, Ka—I mean—Clark Kent, came to interview Lena and, well, I tagged along.”

“I instantly felt a connection to her,” Lena said. “It was like … we were meant to be in each other’s lives.”

Kara nodded and in a low whisper said, “I could always been myself around you …” And then as if realizing that she was in an interview she quickly corrected, “Her! With Lena, we were able to be ourselves. We understood each other in a way I don’t anyone else could.”

Every moment with this couple felt like Maria was intruded upon something private and deep. It was like they had the same mind with how well they melded into one another. Their hands were constantly tangled together, their eyes never drifted far from one another, and every word from their lips was filled to the brim with affection and love for the other.

“And, when did you realize you were in love?” Maria asked, it was a question that she was more interested in than she thought she’d be.

“Do you want to go first?”

“No, you go, Kara.”

Kara pouted, “Do you just want me to go first so that you can say something more romantic than me when it’s your turn?”

Lena laughed, “Well, I need to know what I’m up against, Love.”

Kara shook her head, a smile plastered on her lips. “You are such a dork.”

Lena shrugs and Maria began to feel herself smiling at the couple’s antics.

“Well, I think the entire world knew before I did.” Kara finally says.

Maria finds herself laughing with Kara and Lena. Maria had done research on both women before this interview and she had been surprised to learn that they actually already had quite a large following. Strangers on twitter had been saying they were dating for months, she wondered what the fans would say at the knowledge that “Karlena” only officially got together five days ago.

“I’m serious,” Kara said, her voice still rich and bright from laughter. “I was really oblivious.”

“Not as oblvious as me,” Lena says, “I sent you countless flowers and in my mind that was something friends did!”

“I loved those flowers,” Kara said.

A shy smile grows on Lena’s face, “I’m glad.”

The look at each other for a moment once more, it was a pattern that Maria was beginning to get used to. Kara eventually returned her eyes to the interviewer and answered.

“Well, I first realized that I had feelings for Lena a few months ago. Around the time she unveiled the Supergirl statue.” Kara and Lena shared a smile and Maria could tell that the smile was one that held some kind of secret. A secret that no interviewer, reporter, or journalist would ever be able to pry from them.

 

* * *

 

Lena had always been incredible. Kara had always loved staring at the CEO. She was beautiful in a way that mere human words could not possibly ever describe. Her intelligence was unmatched by anyone Kara had ever met. Her kindness and empathy had no bounds. Her bravery, tenacity, and her passion lit the way towards a better future.

Lena inspired Kara to be better.

Lena’s bravery shined through when she stood proudly in front of a crowd that was screaming and shoving their bigotry and hatred down her throat, and her tenacity shined when she spat it all out and stood above them all. She delivered her speeches and her ideas and the world **_had_** to listen to her, and in those moments Lena turned the Luthor name into one of pride once more.

After those moments Kara would pull Lena into a hug and when Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, Kara felt utterly and completely whole. They would stand in each other’s arms for minutes at a time, allowing the warmth of the other to bring a comfort that their own lives rarely brought them. And when Lena or Kara inevitably pulled away, they would suddenly feel lost.

Most of their time together was spent in Lena’s office. They would talk for hours while they sat comfortably on the snow-ridden white sofa. They would talk about anything and everything. Often times their conversations would end with at least one of the pair laughing till their face hurt. On other days, they would end up wrapped up in each other’s arms, their faces calm and at peace.

On countless occasions, that office and that sofa became the place where Lena would bounce ideas around her head and with Kara there, she was happy to tell the blonde all about it.

Kara loved those days. Lena’s face would become brighter than the sun, her hands waving around wildly as she attempted to explain a concept or a theory she had developed. Kara couldn’t reveal her advanced scientific knowledge from Krypton, but on occasion she would subtly nudge Lena towards an answer to a question that she had been struggling with. And when Lena found an answer to an impossible question, her entire face would light up. In those moments, she actually looked free and Kara wondered just who Lena would be if Lex hadn’t turned evil.

Kara wondered how much happier she would be ….

The most recent project that had been on Lena’s focus was the Supergirl statue. Whenever Lena talked about, Kara couldn’t help but to enter a stage that could only be described as a “blushing excitement.” Lena said that the statue had to show, “the power, the strength, and the kindness,” that Supergirl possessed. Lena would go into long tangents, showering the caped hero with a thousand compliments and in those moments it took all of Kara’s strength not to kiss her.

And that was when Kara knew.

She had been falling for Lena for months. She had been swimming deeper and deeper into this pool, without ever realizing it. And suddenly, she was drowning in the strength of her own feelings.

But Kara was okay with drowning.

She listened to Lena for hours as she explained the design and structure of the statue, the costs of it, how it would benefit the company, and everything else about it. Lena worked relentlessly everyday and on the day that the statue was finally unveiled to National City, to the world, and to Supergirl …

Kara couldn’t help it.

She held Lena’s hands, told her good luck, and then kissed her on the cheek.

That brief contact left Kara’s mind buzzing. As she walked away, she pretended not to notice the dazed way that Lena stood still, caressing the cheek that Kara had kissed.

 

* * *

 

“... but above all Lena is kind. Her passion for the world and her projects makes the world a better place. And I could not be happier to be with her. To stand side by side with someone who is truly good, selfless, and kind.”

Lena Luthor, the CEO who was renowned for stoicism and emotionlessness during interviews, had tears in her eyes as Kara closed her speech. And Maria was in awe. Her own heart quivered at the words which Kara had said. She was truly in love ….

Lena wiped the tears from her eyes, “Wow, it’s going to be hard to beat that.”

Maria nodded, her eyes still wide at the revelation of the depth of the blonde’s feelings.

“Well,” Lena said, her voice quiet and uncertain. “I fell in love with her a long time ago, but it was only a month ago when it finally hit me.” Lena paused for a moment, before continuing, a small secret smile on her lips. “Honestly, falling in love with Kara was like falling in love with two different people and watching them both collide.”

 

* * *

 

Lena had a crush on Supergirl.

It was embarrassing to be completely truthful. But who could blame her? The Girl of Steel had saved her on numerous occasions. She was a hero, a warrior of truth, justice, and compassion. She had a smile that made Lena’s stomach flutter and her suit … Supergirl’s skin tight blue suit showed off all the muscle that was hidden underneath.

Yes … Lena Luthor had the biggest and the most embarrassing crush on Supergirl. Most of National City probably did … but most of National City didn’t see their superhero crush on a somewhat regular basis.

Lena wasn’t sure if that meant she was lucky or unlucky. Only time would tell.

“Lena,” Supergirl called as she slowly glided down to the balcony, a bright smile on her face.

“Still not an entrance, Supergirl.” Lena teased as she walked out into the cold night air on the balcony.

Supergirl shook her head, “Maybe one day I’ll learn.”

“I doubt it,” Lena said, her voice was quiet. Practically a whisper in the air, but she knew Supergirl could hear it. Supergirl could hear a lot of things. She could probably even hear the way Lena’s heart was beating.

_Thump thump thump_

They stood in silence for a long moment. Supergirl seemed … almost mesmerized, but by what Lena wasn’t sure. The cold night air was beginning to bite at Lena’s skin, shocking her out of her daze.

“So, what are you doing here?” Lena asked, her throat feeling suddenly dry.

“Oh,” Supergirl said, and for a second she sounded normal, but then her voice quickly returned to its usual bravado tone. “I just came to thank you for the statue. It’s … an honor.”

Lena felt her neck and face warming and she prayed that Supergirl didn’t notice her blush, but then she saw that tiny near-invisible smirk that appeared on the hero’s face. “You’re a hero to National City. It was only right for you to be honored.”

“You’re a hero too, Lena.”

Lena scoffed, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I hate how you push yourself down like this. You saved National City … twice.” Supergirl’s words sounded familiar and it took Lena a second to realize that Kara had said something similar to her once. It was strange how it seemed that the two kindest and brightest people in National City had chosen to believe in her, while the entire world, while she believed herself to be engulfed in darkness.

“If you say so,”

“I do,” Supergirl said and for a second, Lena actually believed her. Supergirl spoke with such strength and conviction it was hard not to. For a second, Lena thought she might be good.

Lena didn’t say anything after that and it seemed Supergirl realized that the conversation was over.

“I have to go, now.” Supergirl said, but she didn’t move.

“All right,” Lena said.

Supergirl looked at Lena, her eyes carried a mysterious glint in them. She suddenly walked over to Lena and pressed a kiss into the Luthor’s cheek. “Good night,” she whispered, “My hero,”

And before Lena even realized what had happened, Supergirl was gone.

The raven-haired Luthor was once again left stunned. Her hand on her cheek.

 

* * *

 

“... being with Kara is like having a home and an adventure. Too often you’ll people say you can only have one or the other in a partner, but not with Kara. She’s my anchor and my ship. She’s my friend and my hero. She’s … well, this might sound cliche, but she’s my everything.”

Lena gave a quick affection kiss to Kara, one which the blonde happily returned.

“And you said I was romantic,” Kara said, “I think you beat me.”

Lena laughed, “It’s not a competition, darling.”

“Wow,” Maria only realized what she said when the pair snapped their gaze back to her. She shook her head, feeling suddenly embarrassed. “So, it’s been a pretty happy road for the two of you.”

Kara and Lena looked at each other, their gaze passing a hidden story between them.

“Well, it hasn’t been entirely smooth sailing,” Lena said.

 

* * *

 

Lena felt strong arms wrapped around her holding her tightly, as the air whipped around her. In the distance she could see the Cadmus base, erupted into red hot flames. Once again her mother had hurt and betrayed her …. At this point she wasn’t even sure why she bothered with the woman. It was clear she would never love her the way that she wanted her too.

A sob escaped her throat and she wept. She felt the arms of Supergirl press more tightly against her. She felt the soft breath of Supergirl against her ear as the hero whispered to her. She couldn’t understand the words, but it comforted her and she felt herself grow lax in the hero’s arms.

After an easy flight of low rolling winds, Supergirl landed gently against the balcony. And Lena felt herself springing out of Supergirl’s arms.

“Lena,” Supergirl’s voice was quiet, but there was a hint of panic and concern that riddled the way the hero said Lena’s names.

“I … I … what happened!” Lena was there, she knew what had happened, but her mind simply couldn’t process it.

“Lena, relax.” Supergirl said as she gently grabbed a hold of Lena’s arms. “Relax,”

“Okay,” Lena said, her mind was still racing, but she always found herself calm and at peace with Supergirl.

Supergirl stared at her for a moment, but then she spoke, her voice was careful as if she was wary of every word that came from her mouth. “Lillian kidnapped you,” Lena knew that. “Cadmus wanted to acquire old LuthorCorp technology that she believed you would be able to access,” Lena knew that too. “I came to rescue, but a lot of things went down. The building blew up.”

“Is … is my mo—is Lillian dead?”

Supergirl shook her head, “No, it seems that she and the others escaped.”

Lena let out a laugh, “So she was just going to let me die?”

Supergirl didn’t say anything, her eyes full of concern … and pity. Lena turned around and walked to balcony door, she couldn’t stand this cold night air anymore.

“Lena!” Supergirl called out and Lena might have turned around, but something had caught her eye.

She had assumed that Supergirl had taken her to her office, but no, they were at her apartment. And something began to buzz in the back of Lena’s mind. She turned around, her eyes locked on the Girl of Steel, and her voice … her voice was deadly. “How did you know where my apartment was?”

“Oh,” Supergirl stuttered and the buzzing grew louder. “Kara Danvers told me. You know, in case I ever needed to … save you.”

The buzzing stopped as the realization hit her, “Kara?” Lena said, almost disbelieving. Wishing it could be wrong.

“Yes, Kara Dan—”

“No!” Lena snapped, “You … you’re Kara.”

And all the blood left Supergirl’s face. “Lena—”

“Don’t!” Lena could hardly look at the hero anymore. “Just go,”

Supergirl—Kara looked like she wanted to stay, but this time, this time she flew away and Lena was left alone.

It all made sense. She wasn’t sure how she never made the connection before. How could she not? They were so similar. Perhaps it all made sense now, that’s why she loved them both.

And as that thought entered her mind Lena felt her heart crack. She had never thought that before. Never even realized it, but she did. She loved them. She loved Supergirl and she loved Kara Danvers. She loved them both, except they were one. She loved Kara.

And Kara lied to her.

 

The next three weeks were silence on both of their parts. Kara looked at her phone and emails constantly. She was desperate to reach out, but she needed to give Lena time. Kara felt guilty for the lie, she had felt the guilt churning inside of her for months, but she had never told Lena. And because of that, Lena was hurt and Kara needed to give her time. On Lena’s part, she was waiting for Kara to reach out, but expected that the blonde never would. She was hurt by the lie, but after three weeks of silence she had come to miss the brightness that Kara brought her. After three weeks of silence, she was left alone to think about that day. And the only thing she felt was regret. Kara had been exposed and instead of letting her explain, Lena had lashed out.

They had both screwed up.

And Lena was intent on letting it die. She was a Luthor after all, it seemed only natural for all of her friendships to die, especially at her own hands. But Kara was an optimist. She brought life and strength to even the weakest of things. And she was determined to breathe life into this.

 

The sun had long since fallen, but knowing Lena, Kara was sure that the CEO would still be in the office. She took a deep breath as she stared across the street at the L-Corp entrance. She could do this …. She just had to go in and—what if they no longer allowed her in? What if Lena was so mad at her that Kara was permanently banned from the building?

Kara was so caught up in these thoughts that she hardly noticed when a woman walked out of the building. But then the wind blowed and Kara was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of a familiar perfume.

“LENA!” Kara felt herself shout before her brain even processed the name.

Lena stopped and Kara waited for the painful moment when Lena would keep walking. But it never came. Lena turned around. Her green eyes meeting Kara’s blue.

And Kara felt her feet moving towards Lena.

“Hey,” Lena said once the pair were face to face.

“Hey,” Kara couldn’t help but to stare at Lena. She hadn’t seen her in three weeks and honestly … she looked awful. She had dark bags under her eyes and her face looked solemn and weary. As if she hadn’t smiled in a long time.

“I’m sorry!” The pair said in unison.

Kara looked to the ground, overtaken by the quietness of the moment. “I … I’m sorry. I should’ve told you a long time ago.”

Lena shook her head. “No, I’m sorry.” Lena’s hands reached out and cupped Kara’s face. Kara raised her gaze. “I overreacted. I should’ve at least called you after. I was hurt, yes, but Kara, I understand. I understand why you didn’t tell me right away. And I’m sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. I’m sorry for not accepting you.”

“You’ve always accepted me,” Kara said, “I loved when you saw me as Supergirl, but most of all, I loved when you saw me as Kara Danvers. I … I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their faces edged closer together and when their lips met, they both knew that from now on they were unbreakable.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve definitely had our struggles, but we’ve come out of the other side stronger and better for it.” Kara finished.

“And that’s what love is,” Lena said, “It’s finding strength that you didn’t even know you had.”

Maria felt her eyes beginning to tear up. She reached over and turned off the recording device. “Thank you for your time.” She grabbed her notepad, which was filled to the max with various notes, and she walked to the door. As she pulled the knob, she turned around and said, “I wish you both the very best. Good luck.”

She opened the door and left the apartment. And as she walked down the hall, she knew that she had a brilliant story on her hands.

 

* * *

 

TODAY

**@CatCoMagazine:** Read our latest issue to get all the deets on National City’s newest couple! _@karadanvers_ and _@lenaluthor_ will have you all shipping #Karlena

**@evrythngisgay:** _@CatCoMagazine_ I was the first #Karlena shipper

**@karlenashipper:** _@evrythngisgay_ have you read the article yet? It’s beautiful :’) #Karlena is even more perfect than i thought

**@superluthor:** _@karlenashipper_ any info on if Lena and Supergirl ever hooked up?

**@str8pride:** _@superluthor_ no there isn’t

**@superluthor:** _@str8pride_ damn

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ I see you read the article ;)  Anything you want to tell us?

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ … you were right. I ship it

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ and????

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ … … …

**@str8pride:** _@evrythngisgay_ … they are gay and in love with each other ...

**@evrythngisgay:** _@str8pride_ I knew it!


End file.
